


Little House

by winterwatercolour



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Gen, Homeless Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Whump, but archie's here and he's not having it, he's a mess basically, jughead is very sad and very sick, jughead isn't doing too hot, neither is fred, or reggie lmao bless him he tries, theres a lot of deh references too lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwatercolour/pseuds/winterwatercolour
Summary: Jughead wasn’t thrilled to be living in a school closet, but he wasn’t as upset about it as one might have expected. Growing up, his home had basically been so, a place where he felt stifled and unsafe. The school closet was the same, except the monsters wasn’t his family, rather, it was the biting cold that gave him this fever.





	Little House

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill from my tumblr! I liked this one a tad bit more than usual so it warrants its own post lmao Hope that's ok!!
> 
> Here was the original prompt:   
> Hi there I noticed you write for Riverdale and I am in desperate need of some sick and delirious Jughead, maybe while he's living at school or homeless and caretaker archie and jug freaking out about what's going to happen next in his life because he's super stressed and Archie comforting him and telling him it'll be alright

Jughead never felt like he was a part of society. He always felt this disconnect, on the outside looking in. He told himself that he was fine this way, that being an outsider and standing out of the circle was the way he belonged, where he was meant to be. He prided himself in this. However at times, he wanted to step in, be a part of something. He wanted to feel real, be a part of society and just be a regular kid. However, coming from a disadvantaged background, mental illnesses and his sexuality, he found it rather difficult.

Today, he felt even less in present, even more zoned out and real. Jughead didn't even feel like he was in his own body, like he was in some strange trance and he wasn't even in control.

And that was because Riverdale High turned off its heating after 7pm.

Naturally, of course, because high schools aren't designed for teenage boys from the wrong side of the tracks to live in.

Of course Jughead wasn't thrilled to be living in a school closet, but he wasn't as upset about it as one might have expected. Growing up, his home had basically been so, a place where he felt stifled and unsafe. The school closet was the same, except the monsters wasn't his family, rather, it was the biting cold that gave him this fever.

When the bells rung, Jughead stumbled into Science only to see a bunch of Freshmen sitting along. The teacher looked at him with confusion.

"Jughead? This isn't your.."

Jughead blushed furiously and whipped around, not even saying anything which was even weirder than just apologising. His teacher probably thought he was high. He just couldn't focus on anything; and he just felt so weak that he wasn't even sure if he could make it to History (where he was meant to be) which was literally one door down.

He actually did, in a minutes time, when it should've taken a matter of seconds, and when he did, the teacher was glaring at him.

"Mr Jones.." The teacher breathed in, clearly cross.

Before he could continue Jughead's breath was hitching as he turned his face away from the class and ducked into his elbow, sneezing twice.

"Sorry," Jughead sniffled, suddenly growing aware of all the judgmental stares he was receiving. The silence was painful.

"Just sit down, Jones!" The teacher hissed, and Jughead began to make his way to his seat.

"Looks like the emo poster child of 2007 snorted too much coke this morning!" Reggie taunted, smirking, and secretly excited for Jughead's comeback.

He waited in anticipation; but to his disappointment Jughead didn't say a word. Hell, it seemed like he didn't even hear him. All Reggie got was a harsh "Mantle!" from their history teacher. He just sat down and looked like he was in a daze, slightly swaying and heads of sweat collecting by his forehead.

Reggie raised his eyebrows, secretly concerned for the brunette, and discreetly kept glancing at him from time to time.

***

As the bell rung announcing the ending of class, the students began to pile out and head onto their next class. Jughead got up drowsily, his splitting headache causing him to squint a little. He felt so weak and lightheaded, his legs shaking a little with the cold and he felt just about like he was going to cave in.

"Jones!" The teacher called.

Jughead barely heard the call and stumbled towards his history teacher, and just barely missed Reggie's concerned and worried glance towards him, before reluctantly leaving the room.

"Listen kid, this behaviour isn't acceptable, you know that, but you're clearly sick, and I'm letting you off the hook."

"Of course sir I understand why you're putting this on the system," Jughead said feverishly, clearly not understanding what had just been told to him. His brain was turning to mush.

"Wha..? Listen kid, just..go to the nurse or something, you look really sick.."

"Forgive me sir, I'm really sorry, it won't happen again," Jughead slurred as he let out a small, dry cough into his fist as he began to stumble out into his next class.

He was shaking the next two classes, from how weak his body was, and from how cold he felt. No matter how much he tugged his denim jacket close to him, he couldn't get warm and his shaking began to catch the attention of the other students.

Sometimes, he'd feel too hot, sweat dripping from his scalp, as disgusting as it was. But as he'd remove his jacket he'd start shivering like a mad man again. He honestly felt so horrible. He couldn't even concentrate on anything; the teacher seemed to be speaking a foreign language despite being in Geography.

His headache was even worse, and as pathetic as it was it made him want to cry. He felt so awful, and the fact that he would come "home" to a sleeping bag in a freezing cold closet made everything so much worse. He wished he could at least stay at the Drive-In, where he had a shitty, but nonetheless, a bed. There was also a portable heater; which was something! Having a job also meant money, which meant he could buy medicine and soup. He mourned his loss as he rested his head on the table for the next periods.

***

"Yo Andrews!"

"What is it, Reggie?"

"Could you spare a minute?" Reggie asked, looking like his normal, cocky self but something in his eyes seemed odd to him.

Archie nodded, and walked with Reggie to the locker rooms where no one was.

Reggie looked around suspiciously, "Er--your friend, uh, Donnie Darko doesn't seem to be doing too hot."

Archie's eyes widened, "What?! What's wrong?"

Reggie shrugged, "Don't know man, looked like he had a fever. Like, shaking and looking like he was about to collapse. He looked full on like a ghost when he walked in, sunken eyes and stuff. Listen, like, he looked so bad that even I've left him alone."

Archie nodded, "I'll go find him."

He went off in a hurry, but stopped abruptly, "Oh, thanks Reggie."

"..Yeah, it's no problem dude."

***

When Archie found Jughead, by his locker, he had realised Betty had found him first.

"Juggie! Do you wanna go get some hamburgers at Pops after school?"

"No, I don't have any science homework Betty," Jughead said weakly, one hand on his locker to support himself, the locker door shielding his face from Betty's view.

Betty blinked at this response, his response literally making no sense.

"Wait.." Betty said suspiciously, closing Jughead's locker so she could examine his face and gasped.

"Jug! You look awful!" She said in concern, reaching out to feel his cheek for a fever. Jughead meant to duck away, but his reflexes were too slow.

"You're sick! Jughead, here, I'll walk you home--"

Somehow, this one sentence got through the Jughead and he could actually hear it. Through his feverish mind, he suddenly got really emotional and he could feel tears coming to his eyes. He shook a little.

"No," He choked out, lip quivering and entire body racked with shakes, like he was some epicentre of an earthquake.

Betty bringing up going home was like an icy cold shot to his heart, because there was no home to go home to. In fact, there was never a home to begin with. The school closet was stifling and ridiculously cold; and his family home was equally as stifling and cold. He had nowhere to go.

'I have nowhere to go,' Jughead thought over and over again. It was like some mantra being imprinted onto his mind, getting louder and louder, clashing with his agonising headache, making it all the more painful.

He could see himself sleeping at the closet tonight, cold and alone, shivering as his fever nightmares came to haunt him.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Jughead choked as he suddenly turned away, walking away quickly, too weak to run.

"Jug?!" Betty exclaimed worriedly as the boy disappeared, frozen and unable to follow him.

Archie then started to run after him, and followed him until Jughead retreated into the school closet which left him confused and dumbfounded.

***

Jughead's chest felt so tight, he couldn't breathe and he was too hot and too cold. He was shaking ferociously, unstable and and panting out, trying to get some air into his lungs but he just couldn't breathe. He put a hand to his chest, trying to somehow stop this panic attack but couldn't.

His breathing was shallow and far too rapid, he leaned his head against the wall and pulled at his hair in desperation, for it all to stop. He began to sob, not even caring about how pathetic and stupid the sounds he was making sounded.

Archie stepped into the closet, and first laid his eyes on his crying and panicking best friend, which was a huge blow to his heart. Then, he suddenly took on his surroundings, seeing Jughead sitting on a sleeping bag, surrounded by a huge bag, various books and other things, the whole scene looking like a makeshift home.

Suddenly, Archie realised that it was a makeshift home. His heart shattered just there.

Words failed. There was nothing he could say. He couldn't think of anything to say; his whole body racked with various emotions. Anger at himself for not even noticing that Jughead was drowning, not even realising that his friend was falling apart, for letting Jughead get to this stage.

"Jug," He said pathetically, kneeling down next to Jughead and carefully laying a hand on him.

"Is this okay?" He asked kindly.

Jughead could only nod slightly and then Archie had his arms around him.

"Hey, I know this is hard but try to copy me. Take as much time as you need," Archie then proceeded to breathe in and out slowly, coaxing Jughead to do the same. Eventually, the boy started to calm down slightly.

Jughead weakly rested his head on Archie's shoulder and sniffled, "I d-don't know what to do Arch..I've got nowhere to go.."

Archie's heart broke, "Jug..how long..?"

"I've been here about two weeks; but I've been..living at the Drive-In for about 5 months.."

"Since June?! Fuck, Jug why didn't you tell--" Archie suddenly froze as he realised what this meant. July 4th weekend, Jughead and Archie were meant to go on a road trip. Presumably, Jughead was going to tell him. Archie failed; he failed so hard.

"...Arch.." Jug called out weakly.

"J-Jug, I-I'm so sorry.."

Jughead shook his head, snuggling close to his best friend, letting his guard down, feeling so unwell.

"Archie, its not your fault."

Archie felt the heat radiating off of Jughead, frowning when he felt his forehead.

"I don't have a home, Archie. I never had a home. You know, I used to think it's because of some string of unfortunate events, some horrible coincidence..But Arch, it's not that, isn't it?" Jughead slurred feverishly.

"..It's because I deserve it, right Archie? This is what I deserve," Jughead said softly, completely shattering Archie's heart.

"You're coming home with me," Archie said firmly.

"..wh..?"

"And you're staying with us until you can find a better home, and if we're the only home you can get, you're staying with us."

"..Arch, I can't.."

"Yes you can Jug, this is something you deserve. It's a fucking right to have a home, Jug, not a privilege. You are coming home," Archie said firmly.

Jughead shook his head, "Archie, I don't want to impose.."

Archie shook his head and picked Jughead up, no problem, he was nothing compared to the blocks of concrete he carried for his father the past summer.

"I owe you this, Jug," Archie said firmly.

Jughead squirmed, "You don't owe me anything--and you are not carrying me out in front of the whole school!"

"The only thing that matters to me right now is you," Archie said quietly, carrying Jughead out, along with his bag of things out of the closet and out of the school gates.

There wasn't much people; many had left already, except Reggie Mantle.

"..ah, fuck," Jughead muttered, and was surprised to find there was no taunting nature in the boy's eyes, only soft concern.

"..Dude, uh, don't die," Reggie said awkwardly, quickly turning away from them.

Jughead chuckled softly as they left the school, "..so, lesson of today is: Reggie Mantle isn't as much of an asshole as one would assume."

Archie laughed, "He really isn't, Jug."

Jughead sighed softly, unable to keep himself awake as he drifted into a sleep. Despite being walked by Archie, and also being on Archie's back, it was the most comfortable sleep he'd had in quite a while.

***

When Archie got into the house, he quietly closed the door behind him and gently set Jughead down onto the couch. He spared a glance at him momentarily, then turned on his heel to the kitchen, when his father stepped in.

"Hey Arch--oh?" Fred exclaimed in confusion at the sick Jones boy on his couch.

"Dad, we have to talk."

Fred frowned as he made his way over to the younger, sleeping teenager and felt his forehead, surprised at the heat, "Damn, this isn't good. Here, let's talk in the kitchen."

As the two made their way to the kitchen, Archie turned to face his dad with a serious, yet almost desperate look on his face.

"Dad, Jughead's homeless and he has been since June. His dad..just keeps letting him down. He's been living in the school closet for god's sake, which is how he managed to get himself sick."

Archie smiled softly, "There's not a day that goes by where I'm not so grateful I have such loving parents. While mom isn't here, I know she loves me. And you? I owe so much to you dad. I don't know what I'd do without such a nice family..and to think that many don't have that..especially my best friend who deserves the world.."

"..and it's only right that he should have one too. I know what you're trying to say, Arch. Yes, he can stay. As long as it's under my control, he can stay for as long as he likes." Fred smiled softly, causing Archie to light up with delight.

Fred sighed, "FP..isn't the greatest man, but he tries. Jughead does not deserve what he's got, I've seen it since he was a little kid playing with you Archie. I don't know why it's taken me so long to act on it."

Fred patted Archie's back with pride, "Im so glad that you were able to recognise that, Archie, that you acted so quickly because you saw an injustice, and wanted to fix it. I'm so proud."

Archie sighed, "You really shouldn't, I wasn't as fast as you're making it out to be. I..failed him numerous times, dad."

"No you didn't," Jughead croaked out, standing by the doorway.

"Jesus, Jug!" Archie exclaimed in concern, Fred coming to Jughead's side to support him as the boy looked like he was about to collapse.

"C'mon Jug, let's get you to bed.." Fred cooed softly, wrapping an arm around the sickly, pale boy.

"..W-wait. A-arch, you didn't fail me. These past few months..it's like, fuck, I can't believe I'm quoting a fucking musical, but like I've been waving through a window. Hoping someone could hear me, see me, whatever. Archie, you're the first to wave back, and that's all I've ever needed."

"..Still Jug, as your resident Blood Brother I should've been there for you more, waved back earlier so you didn't have to be in this much pain," Archie said guiltily.

"..Well, you can make up for it by helping me get him up to your room and looking after him," Fred suggested, smiling at his son warmly.

Archie finally smiled, chuckling lightly as he helped his father with Jughead up the stairs.

"You can sleep in my bed for now," Archie said quietly, as to not worsen Jughead's headache.

"Like when we were kids and you couldn't sleep because you found Indiana Jones too scary?"Jughead teased, able to be his snarky self despite his fever, a sure sign that he wasn't too bad.

"..Those snakes were terrifying!" Archie protested, shuddering at the thought of those terrifying beasts.

Jughead chuckled, coughing a little, his chuckles sounding a little hoarse and congested.

Archie pulled the covers up, fluffing the pillows and tucking him in. Jughead raised his eyebrow.

"You gonna read me a bedtime story now, mama?" Jughead mocked, although there was nothing but fondness in his voice.

Archie smirked, sitting down at the edge of the bed and pulling on a funny voice, "Once upon a time there was this jackass called Jughead, and this great, wonderful, dashing knight called Archie.."

Archie went on with his shitty story for the next minute, and when he looked back at his best friend, he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful; for the first time in so long. He smiled fondly, hoping that he could add in some much needed sunshine into Jughead's life. He deserved it more than everything; and Archie would try as hard as he could so that he would.


End file.
